Baby sitting with stone cold
by TheBigK
Summary: Stone cold has to baby sit his four and six year old grandkids. THIS story will keep u hooked from the first chapter to the last. Tones of laughs
1. Hi kiddies

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of WWE, Im just a long time fan.

Stone cold sat in his recliner chair in the living room watching "The X-Files" even though he hated the damn show. His grand kids were coming over tonight and he had to baby sit them.

The door bell rang! He answered the door to see is daughter, his grandson Cody, and his grand daughter Jamie.

"HI GRAMPA!!" Jamie yelled

"Jamie shush up!" said Her mom

"Thanks so much for baby sitting tonight Dad. Your a life saver!"said stephanie (His daughter)

Steph handed stone cold a 20 doller bill.

"Here dad use this for pizza money or for chinese food." said Steph

"Why are you giving me money hun i already have money"

"Just take it" Said Steph

Stephanie left the house and drove off in her car. Cody is a four year old, Jamie is a 6 year old.

"Grandpa." said Cody

"Yea Cody?"Said stone cold

"Im hungry" said Cody

"Well i think that i got some popcorn in the kitchen. Do you guys want that?"Said stone cold

"I guess."said Cody

-()-

Well that was the first chapter next will be out very soon


	2. FootBall and a shot to the nuts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of WWE im just a long time Fan.

-()-

Well here's the next chapter of the baby sitting laughter.

-()-

As stone cold made the popcorn his Grand children sat in the living room.

" What do you think that we're gona do with grampa tonigh.t" said Jamie

" How should i know? There's no telling with Grampa. He's really fun!" said cody

" I know." said Jamie

Stone cold Came in with a big bowl of popcorn.

" Here's the popcorn that you wanted." said Stone cold

" Thanks Grampa!" said Jamie and Cody with wide smiles on their faces

"Grampa" saod cody shoveing a big handful of popcorn in his mouth."

" What cody?" Stone cold said

"Oh yea slow down Cody!" orderd stone cold

" OK"

"Whats your question Cody?" Asked stone cold

"Can we go outside after the popcorn?" Said Cody

"Sure" Said Stone Cold

After popcorn they went out into the huge back yard.

"Grandpa." Yelled Cody

"Yea?"Yelled Stone cold

"Can we play football?" said Cody

"Sure" said Stone cold

They started to play football and Cody threw the football hard and it flew tword stone cold. Stone cold went to catch it but he missed and it hit him right square in the nuts!

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT" Screamed stone cold

Just at that time as he laid on the ground as Cody and Jamie laughed he realize this night was not going to be easy


	3. A destoryed houseGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of WWE im just a long time Fan

-()-

Well This is the continuation of the story

-()-

Stone cold stood up holding his Private area

"Damnit Cody why the fuck did you hit me there?"

" I didn't meen to grampa." said Cody with a sad look on his face

"Whatever lets go inside." said stone cold

They went inside and sat in the living room.

" Im gonna go get an Icepack for my balls" said stone cold

-()-

Stone cold left the room.

-()-

" You've got an ugly nose" said cody to his sister

" Ive had enough of you" said Jamie

Jamie picked up a pillow and threw it at her brother.

" That's it!" yelled Cody

-()-

As Stone cold steped into the kitchen.

As he went into the Freazer and got an icepack. He also went in the refrigorator and got Some Ham, Mayo and 2 slices of tomato. He made a sandwitch quickly, put away the things he got out and went back into the living room

-()-

As he entered the living room. He droped his sandwich in amzement.

One of the couch cutions was in the fire place, pillows were all over, his recliner chair was on it's side, the dog was cowering under the coffie table and Cody and Jamie were Jumping on the couch sluging each other with pillow's in the face!

"Jamie, Cody WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU TWO LITTLE BASTERDS DO!!" Screamed stone cold

" He said i had a big nose" Said Jamie giveing him a stuner as she fell off the couch onto her butt

Cody stood back up on the couch and took a dive at Jamie. Stone Cold Ran and cought him.

" You know what?" Said stone cold

"What" Said Jamie and Cody In unison

"We're gonna Sit down and play video Games." Said Stone cold

" YAY!" Yelled Jamie and Cody

Stone cold Turned on The first Smackdown Vs Raw game.

He gave Jamie a Controler And Cody a controler.

"I Wanna be grampa!" Said Cody

"No i wanna be Grampa!"

Now After 6 minutes of " I wanna be grampa's" Stone cold had, had enough.

" SHUT UP!!"Stone Cold screamed

" NIETHER OF YOU ARE GOING TO BE ME!! IM GOING TO BE ME BECAUSE STONE COLD SAID SO!!" sceamed stone cold

"Grampa" Said Jamie

"WHAT?" said Stone Cold in a rather loud tone

"Have you considered anger management classes?" Said Jamie

"Jamie"

"Yea Grampa"

" Shut up"

" OK grampa"

They played a triple threat match on the video games. Cody was Triple H, Jamie was Kane, And Stone Cold was Stone Cold.

Now 5 minutes into the match Stone cold got his finisher and stunnered Kane and HHH. And pinned HHH 1-2-3.

"FUCKER" yelled Cody

"DAMNIT' Yelled Jamie

Stone cold with wide eye's got angry

" Don't you dare sware again you here me you little Basterds"

Now it was 6:00 PM and everyone was getting hungry

So he decided to order Pizza

-()-

The next chapter will be out very soon

PLZ R&R


	4. Thanks to every one,there is more story

Hey guys this is Shyinso

I just wanna thank everyone who has suported me this far and i just wanna recondnize them so.

Devine Arion: For being such a great friend and sticking to the story this far and Telling me to definitly make more, and sticking to the story while knowing that there is going to be alot more!

KBS25: For giving me my first review (a good one I might add) And also sticking to the story this far and realizeing that there is going to be a lot more, and still sticking to it!

My Sister: She Gave me half of the idea's that went into this so I definitly have to give her recodnition!

My Parents: They encouraged me to make this story and they always read my chapter's before they went up so thanks to Mom and Dad!

My Friends from school and around town:They encourage me to make more and Stick to this story because it's a really good idea!

And finally

All other family members: For always reading my stories and giving me some sudgestiong (wich i rarely use) but thats besides the point.

Thanks to everyone

And let me tell you that there is going to be at liest ten more chapters

:) thanks


	5. I want a fucking eggrole

-()-

HEY IM FINALY BACK!

-()-

I HAD WRITERS BLOCK

-()-

Disclaimer: i don't own WWE or anything,Just this fic

-()-

The pizza boy was late, no freakin suprize though

"Grampa im hungry damnit. Can we eat the doggy?" said Cody

"No you can not eat the fucking dog" Said Stone cold

The door bell rang. Stone Cold opened the door

"Finaly, where were you?!?!" Said Stone cold

"I'm sorry sir but I've been very busy. You know Friday nights, sales all over the place?"

"I once broke a guys neck on Friday night in Albany,New York." Said stone cold"

The Boy gulped and gave Stone Cold the pizza "No Charge".

Stone Cold took 3 pizza's out to the table and they started to eat.

"Grandpa pass the egg-roles." said cody

"Um.... buddy we got pizza, not Chinese." said stone cold

"Grandpa...... Pass the damn egg-roles!" said cody in a rude tone.

"We didn't get any f-ing egg-roles!"

"WELL THAN MAKE SOME!!!!" Cody yelled

Stone Cold sighed, he was no longer in the argueing mood.

He went out into the kitchenand paced back and forth for a minute and then wispered to himself.

"How the hell do you make egg-roles" Stone cold told himself

He slipped on his coat and got his car key's and the gang went to the local chinese food resteraunt to get egg-roles

-()-

"Grandpa why are we here?" said cody

"Because you can't live with what we have to eat." Said stone cold

For some reason jamie and cody's mom chose the exact same Chinese resterount to have her date, as the gang was now getting egg-roles.

As she saw her kids and her father in line she suddenly ran out of the place and ran to her car.

She dialed a number on her cell and then began speeking in weird words

"Hello, Yes, Yes i have the cupcakes, well i don't see where that fits in with anything, IM NOT YOUR WHORE" she said all these things then hung the cell phone up

little did stonecold know, he had been set up for a birthday attack.


End file.
